


The Storm

by GalaxyDominion324



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDominion324/pseuds/GalaxyDominion324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has fallen into disarray as a storm leads to the zombification of most of the world's population, join the Rooster teeth and Achievement Hunter crews on their journey Battling the hordes of the undead and finding out more about themselves, some of which they didn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Wind roared in the streets, Slamming against buildings in a seemingly unstoppable rage, the storm had come and it would be the start of something that would bring about the end of the world. Lightning appeared in the sky and a twisted rain filled the streets, these seemingly harmless droplets contained a plague that would ravage mankind and lead people to...change.

Meteorologists had been studying the sky for the past month, many had been hired by the government to identify and study an asteroid that was set to pass earth, it was of big enough size to resist the earths pull mostly but a quarter of the meteors mass would burn up in the atmosphere above America, little was done to prepare for this event as it would not cause any damage and so the destruction that followed was catastrophic.


	2. Burden to Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Michael Jones on a day like any other, except this day isn't normal and is about to kick out his legs from underneath him.

Turnday, Day 1

 

Michael Jones awoke in a state of panic when he found himself alone in his bed, usually he awoke to find his wife next to him but she was not there, even when he got up to search the house for fear that his wife was in danger. He frantically searched for several minutes before coming across a letter left on the mahogany dining room table. He picked it up and felt calmer as he noticed it was in his wife, Lindsay’s handwriting.

“I have gone out to get some shopping for our dinner tonight, don’t forget you need to set up the new television, see you when I get back”

Michael felt much better after realising his wife had not been kidnapped, he wouldn’t usually be this paranoid but he had experienced a dream that had haunted him for the past few days, he would tell Lindsay about it today when she got back, but for now Michael moved slowly to his bathroom and sank into the bath he was now having. He hadn’t relaxed in a while due to being overworked. RT industries, the company he worked for, had just experienced a big growth in profit this last month and so everyone had been working hard to keep it up. Lindsay worked there too and it had been where they had first met.

After dragging himself out of the bath he made his way back to the bedroom to change into his casual clothes. He dressed himself in a pair of baggy jeans, a promotional shirt from RT industries and a thick hoodie. He dried and then brushed his curly hair, being wary not to get it tangled, before putting on a beanie hat and walking to the living room.

“Fuck, how am I supposed to put this piece of crap together?” Michael protested as he looked at the mismatch of Television pieces he had laid out across the floor. He had gotten more frustrated at each piece that came out of the box, he had bought it cheap but he didn’t think that meant that none of the pieces were put together, only the screen was originally in one unit, the stand and the whole back of the TV were in pieces. Michael was sure this was some botched company or he was getting karma for getting it so cheaply, but he continued to try and work the pieces together using the pictures provided, this being because the writing on the manual was only in a language he’d never seen before. He started to build up into a rage and thought about just quitting and coming back later but he persevered and saw the TV start to take shape.

 

3 hours after Lindsay had first called him, as Michael got about halfway through building the TV and after taking several breaks to stay calm, he heard the door slam open and then rammed shut, Michael turned with a smiling face to see a clearly terrified Lindsey run into the living room.

“Michael! Help me barricade the door!” Lindsey said, clearly flustered.

“What?! Why do you need me to do that? What’s the problem?” Michael was worried now.

“Just help me and I’ll tell you, this is too important so please shut up and help” Lindsay demanded

“OK, OK, you’re the boss”

Michael helped Lindsay pick up their mahogany table and shove it up against the door; Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Michael and kissing him. She locked her lips with his and he held her close for what seemed like hours, she released him and was trying to breathe so Michael thought he should ask some questions.

“Hey, what’s the matter? Where’s the shopping? Was someone following you?” Michael hurriedly asked

“No…well not really” Lindsey whispered.

“What is the matter Lindsay you need to tell me?” Michael insisted.

“Something…Something terrible is going on outside” She murmured.

Michael now noticed Lindsey’s clothing. Her Hoodie was splotched with blood that didn’t look like hers and her trousers were covered in dirt at the knees that could only be from crawling.

As Michael listened he heard the faint sound of screams and car alarms intertwined with the sound of rain. He must not have noticed before but he knew from that moment that shit had hit the fan.


	3. Escape

 

Turnday, Day 1

Michael Rushed to the side of the building where he found his gardening supplies, he needed to be ready for whatever those streets threw at him because Lindsay wasn’t talking very much due to shock. He searched the chest in which he stored his gear and found a wood chopping axe, it was quite old and Michael recalled that he’d used it to chop down a giant tree that had lingered outside the house many years ago. However old the item Michael knew it was the best weapon in the house at this point in time, he could only find a pair of large shears and a bowie knife that would possibly be of use, from his wife’s vague descriptions some ill people had attacked pedestrians and a lot of people were just lying on the ground and so they needed to be ready.

He thought a lot about this while returning to the living room where Lindsey had focussed herself and was putting together a plan; she had got some spare paper and skilfully drawn out the roads around the home.

“Right so I think I have a plan, firstly, you need to take a look outside and tell me which locations we can and can’t get too due to those people outside and I’ll mark them off. You need to have a look to truly see the damage of it Michael.”

Even though he hadn’t really heard that much screaming or any other terrible noises outside through the glass, before now he had refused to look. Something in his mind had stopped him and forced him to focus on the task of weapon retrieval but now he had to face it. He walked cautiously up to the curtain before slowly pulling it back. What he saw could not be unseen and terrified him to his core. It was like hell itself out there.

Cars were strewn across the road, some had the windows smashed and others were bent around objects they had crashed into at high speed, bodies laid scattered across the pavement, some appeared to have bite marks, others ripped apart with organs entangled with the pavement. He then noticed a mob of slow moving people, about half a dozen, who were moving down the street. They were following a girl who seemed to be hobbling quite badly, she looked familiar to Michael, with cracked circular glasses and messed up brown hair, he knew she was important to his life in some way but his fast beating heart wouldn’t allow his brain to find out. The girl seemed terrified of the assailants, moving as fast as her clearly injured leg would allow.

Michael turned to see Lindsay had also been watching from across the room, she had already prepared a route but after seeing the person outside she had gathered up the weapons and was moving to leave with a frantic look in her eyes again.

“What’s the matter?”

“That person needs our help, I thought I was the only one moving out there but she needs our help”

She waited for Michael to move quickly over to her and pushed the axe into his chest, taking time in placing her weapons on top of the table and started moving it out of the way. After also placing his axe onto the table Michael followed suit and in less than twenty seconds they had picked up their weapons, were out the door and moving around the house.

As they moved slowly to the corner of their house, the smells and sounds that were previously unavailable through the window hit them like a brick wall, screams and shouts could be heard streaming from the darkness of alleyways in the distance as well as a general smell of sewage and decay. Michael found it truly surreal that this had all gone around him and he hadn’t even noticed. He was shocked at the total and utter destruction, cars crashed into each other or through gardens and walls; fires were burning in several areas around him and litter had covered the street, Michael thought they must have been items abandoned by the casual discardation of several high value items including IPhones and Laptops. The street hadn’t usually been a busy one but it seemed that many people had tried to drive down here in a short period of time, seemingly trying to get away from something monstrous and they were soon to find out what.


End file.
